Christmas Gifts
by BuffySummers168
Summary: First Christmases and interesting gifts...HrRe....One shot, quick cute fic


Summary: Hermione's first christmas together with Remus. Takes places at the burrow. One word; leather.  
  
Hermione rolled over in her sleep, coming in contact with a warm, strong, and decidedly *male* chest. Slowly waking up, she searched for the face belonging to the chest. Warm, blue eyes looked down at her.  
  
"Morning love, Happy Christmas." Smiling, she replied, "Happy Christmas, Remus." Then, with a light in her eye, she leapt out of the bed, and attempted to pull him with her.  
  
"Oi! Let an old man have his rest!" Smirking, she turned to him. "Remus, my dear, I think you proved last night how much of an old man you most definitely are *not*. Honestly love, four times?"  
  
Smiling at her with that I'm going to ravish her kind of look, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto the bed with him. He nuzzled her neck, eliciting a groan from her mouth.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure we have to go downstairs with everyone else?" Turning to him and giving him her patented 'Don't even start' glare, he raised his hands in defeat.  
  
"Ok, ok...you win. I just had better get a great present for my efforts!" An evil sort of smile crossed Hermione's face, and then was gone before Remus could even notice that it was there.  
  
Later....downstairs with everyone else...  
  
Hermione sat on the floor snuggled between Remus's legs. Presents were almost all distributed, and she waited with a small smile on her face for the one from her to Remus. Harry and Ron had both seen her before with that smile on her face, and said a small prayer for whomever would be on the receiving side of her mischief. Finally, Mrs. Weasley called out "To Remus, with love Hermione." Remus accepted the gift with a warm, unknowing smile. *Poor sap* , both Harry and Ron thought to themselves, as they realized that it must be Remus that Hermione's small, evil little smile had been reserved for all day. He quickly opened the box, and pulled off the lid. Then, with a choked exclamation, promptly shoved the lid back on. Hermione turned and gave him her most innocent look, to which he returned with a glare. Everyone else gave them both a curious look, but didn't ask questions, and returned to the rest of the gifts.  
  
The evening wore on, and Remus kept sending looks Hermione's way. At first they were looks of disbelief, but as the night wore on and the alcohol flowed a little freely, the looks turned into heated stares. Finally, around midnight, Remus grabbed Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes opened to comedic proportions, and then a sly little grin graced her face. Remus pulled away, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well all, I'm beat...I'm off to bed for the night. Happy Christmas!" Various replies were heard around the room, some merely mumbles from the people who had a bit too much fire whiskey. Ten minutes later, after Hermione was sure people were too drunk to notice her hurried absence, Hermione raced up the stairs and into her room. Opening the door, she was greeted by...nothing? *Where is that drunken werewolf?* she wondered to herself. Closing the door behind her, she reached for the light switch. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and she couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Remus, in nothing but her Christmas present. She had to forcibly pick up her jaw up from off the floor and return it to its rightful place on her face. Starting at his feet, she swept her gaze slowly up his body...strong legs, sexy butt, all covered in....Leather. Sweet Jesus this man was unadulterated sex on legs. Noticing her persual of him, and the star-struck gaze on her face, he smirked to himself in satisfaction. Snapping out of her daze, Hermione sauntered over to him, and grabbed his belt loops, pulling him flush against her body.  
  
"You know, I might have to get you something else for Christmas"  
  
Suddenly nervous, Remus asked, "Why, don't these look good on me?"  
  
Laughing a throaty laugh, she replied, "Good lord no! You look *amazing*. It just I'm afraid this present was really for myself, and not you at all." Smiling naughtily, she continued. "Let's not let it go to waste though." That said, Remus let loose a growl and tackled her onto the bed. As he slid against her in all his leathery goodness, Hermione thought to herself, "You know, Christmas really is my favorite holiday." 


End file.
